Lily, Listen
by Eccentric11
Summary: Lily, is afraid. Harry is upset. Scorpius is not Draco. --include prompts of the day from the Hogwarts Online forum.
1. Listen

**Prompt of the day:**

**Tuesday 4th May= Listen**

* * *

"I'll miss you."

"Me too." He gave me a kiss farewell.

It was time to go back to King's Cross the next morning, another school year has ended. I'll come back next September as a 5th year, but I don't care about that now, all I care about is him, and how in the world he'll meet my family.

* * *

"Lily? Someone sent you an Owl Post." my mum called from down the stairs.

"Ginny, what is this?" my dad seemed to say that from the kitchen.

"It's my home-made soup. My first try, don't comment." and I heard my dad's chuckles. "Lily?"

"Come in, mum." I was just brushing my hair on my bed, when my mum opened the door of the attic and gave me an Owl Post. I read the words written on the envelope, and my heart skipped a beat. '_Dear Lily Luna, your dearest blonde guy friend.' _Scorpius? I'm pretty sure it was him. Who else is blonde and is willing to send me an owl post just a few days after the holiday started? Maybe one of the Scamander twins, but I somehow know it's him; Scorpius, I mean.

"Hm?" my mum raised her eyebrows when not a word came out of my mouth.

"Well," I took the envelope from her, a little too harshly I suppose, because she flinched. I took a deep breath while opening the envelope and reading what's inside. It is from the youngest Malfoy alright.

"Who is it from, darling?" I cleared my throat before answering,

"A f-friend." I stuttered.

"I'm your mother, I know you pretty well." she smiled, and I know I couldn't lie to her.

"It's my boyfriend." I squeaked, looking away. I can feel my mum's eyes widen.

"Why, who's the lucky guy?" She beamed while sitting next to me on the bed. There was silence. "Lily?"

"Mum…" I whined. She just raised her eyebrows, one of her tricks that always works to make me speak up.

"He's a Slytherin, or if that's not bad enough, he's a Malfoy; Scorpius Malfoy. I know I should've told you earlier, but I'm just not confident enough, scared." I blabbed, eager for this confession to end. "I told Albus all about this, and James figured everything out all by himself- or in other words, he caught me _snogging_ Scorpius Malfoy." I choked on the word 'snogging'. "James was going to tell you, or dad, but I told Albus that I will take care of it by myself, so Albus told James not to. I knew sooner or later everyone will know, or at least you would know, but I was never ready. So now you are probably going to kick me out of this house or leave me in Hogwarts as a lost child or something. You could as well leave me in the Forbidden Forest, or even-"

"Listen." my mum cut me mid-sentence.

"Mum, it's okay."

"What? No, listen Lily Luna Potter, I would never denounce you as a Potter, that's your dad's job, or my daughter. You could date a death eater, for Merlin's sake, you're still my daughter. If he loves you, then I'm okay with it." I stared blankly at her. She married Harry Potter, a hero of the wizarding world, and yet she said it's okay for me to love anyone, even a death eater, as long as they love me back. I gave her a quizzical look. "Yes, Lily, I'm sure. I love you." She hugged me, and I felt a surge of relief.

"I love you too."

"But, just in case, do you still remember the Bat-Bogey Hex I told you about?"

"Always." I smiled.

"Now I'll leave you alone then, so that you can read the letter."

"But what about dad?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell him. And if I fail, I know if Albus and James promised to take care of you, he'll understand." She stood up, and left the room. I scramble for the letter and held it in a way so that the sunlight hits it perfectly. Surreal.

_'Dear my Lily Luna,_

_By now, it's either your sent out of your house, or feeling lightheaded because I cleared the way for you. I hope you're not in too much trouble, though._

_I miss you already, and what can I say? I've been lonely without you. Dad's been throwing tantrums at me while mum's away. I miss you. Wait, did I write that already? Oh darn it, should I start over? Ahh stuff that. They should start making those earsers for inks/quills._

_Anyway, I wanted to invite you over, but I'll wait until mum come's back. She'll understand us better than dad. Dad would chop you to pieces; not trying to scare you, just giving you a heads up._

_Well, have an awesome holiday, will you? And don't forget me._

_Love, your dear Scoripus.' _I shook my head and smiled. Though still, as the Slytherin he is, cunning, he's not like what everyone thinks he is, that's why I love him.

* * *

**what do you think? should I continue? first time I did a next gen fic... is it good? lol thoughts? X) ... they are very much appreciated.**

**edited- Lily Luna's now supposed to come back next year as a fifth year because there are some problems about her age and how she's falling in love too quickly :P**


	2. Thank you

_'Dear my Scorpius,_

_I haven't got too much trouble yet. Dad doesn't know anything about this yet, but I'm sure he'll understand--at least better than Uncle Ron would ever do._

_I miss you too, and it's been kinda lonely without you, although James and Albus kept me company. I hope your dad doesn't hurt you or anything, and I hope your mum comes back soon. I can't wait to get this over with. I'm not scared, and I appreciate the heads up._

_My holiday have been awesome so far. What about yours?_

_I better start on those ink erasers. (It's erasers, Scorpius, not earsers.)_

_Love, Lily who will never forget you'

* * *

_

I wrote back to him as soon as I got hold of my quill and a piece of parchment, and I guess he did too, because he sent back a reply just a little too soon.

* * *

_'Dear Lily sweetheart,_

_I sure hope your dad understands. To be honest, I don't think I can defeat him in a battle, and I don't want to. But don't tell my friends that._

_I hope James and Albus accepts me soon too, though Albus and I had exchanged a few 'hello's and 'goodbye's._

_Mum told me she'll be back in two days, I think I'll go to your house to pick you up and finally meet your dad. Is it okay?_

_I know you're not scared, but it won't stop me from pretending you are. I need someone to protect._

_My holiday have been suckish… nothing to do. But I know it will be the best holiday so far--once you come over._

_Oh earsers, erasers… whatever. Doesn't matter._

_Love, Scorpius who wishes a reply as soon as possible.'_

* * *

"Mum!" I ran down the stairs and collided with James and Albus who are, yet again, trying out all the spells in uncle Fred and George's old notebook.

"Oi, Lily!" James said while chuckling.

"Be careful." Albus winked. My eyes widen, what else have they not done yet?

"Mum!" I shook the thought of all the things my brothers had done in such a young age when I saw mum.

"Yes, dear?" She looked up from her work.

"Mom," I stopped in front of her. "Scorpius is coming over." I whispered, and I just know Albus at least flinched.

"Well, will be good to finally meet him properly." Mum said. I sometimes wonder how she always handle everything professionally.

"Is it?" My face is full of doubt.

"Are you questioning your boyfriend?" Mum said the last word in a sarcastic whisper. "Or even worse, are you questioning your mother?" She raised her eyebrows, and I had to gave in by smiling and saying an 'okay'.

"I'll go and tell him then." I retreated to the stairs. "Through Owl Post I mean." I added after seeing my mum's reaction.

* * *

I saw my Owl flew out the window with my letter clutched safely in his claws, and then immediately curl up on my bed-- it has been an oddly tiring day.

I couldn't sleep though, because of all the racket my lovely brothers are making in the room beside mine. Luckily for that I didn't miss my owl coming back a few minutes later with yet another letter.

_

* * *

_

'Thank you.'

* * *

Scorpius' handwriting was etched on the parchment.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Maybe it's dad. I sighed, thinking about the confessions he's going to hear. Or have mum told him?

I looked down the window and there he was, blonde and sleek, standing outside MY front door, Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**thank you for all the reviews 3 and here's another chapter for you :)**

**a rather short chapter if I should say... hope you like it, though!**


	3. Truth and Handshakes

**Usage of prompt of the day (Thursday, May 6: Truth) from the Hogwarts Online Forum.**

**

* * *

**

I ran down stairs and just reached the landing when mum opened the door.

"Oh, hi, umm… Scorpius?" mum narrowed her eyes. "I didn't think you'd come this soon." I can see her forcing out a smile while offering Scorpius a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potter." Scorpius twisted his lips, merely nodding and accepting mum's hand.

"Come in."

"Mum, who-" James said, when he and Albus was halfway down the stairs.

"Scorpius?" Albus said uncertainly.

"Hello James, Albus." Scorpius smiled as he took a step inside our house.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute, why don't you take a seat in the living room?" mum gestured towards the sofa.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter." Scorpius' words sounded a little too formal.

"Did you invite him here?" James hissed to my ear.

"He will and should come, sooner or later." I state the obvious.

"You can always break up with him." Albus leaned against the wall.

"I can't do that." I sighed and left my brothers to sit beside Scorpius. "Hey."

"Hey." he beamed.

"Safe trip?"

"Oh, caught a few owls in the way." He winked.

"Are the owls from your mum?" I asked him in a desperate attempt to find something to say.

"They're from you, silly." he chuckled while taking a strand of hair away from my face. I blushed. "You know, you look beautiful today."

"You look handsome everyday." I grinned.

"Dinner's ready!" mum shouted from the kitchen a few moments later. Scorpius promptly stood up and offered his hand to me, I took it. Never in my life have I feel more like a princess.

* * *

Albus and James was already seated at the table; Albus reading, while James drumming his fingers on the table. But just as the tension ceases and Scorpius and I have been immersed in an interesting talk about Quidditch, the silence outside crept inside the house as someone opened the door.

"Hello? I'm home!" dad bellowed.

"In the dining room, honey." mum stood up.

"Well, I knew I smelled something good." dad took yet another attempt to tidy his hair while he enters the dining room. He was smiling, but his eyes immediately narrowed at the sight of Scorpius. "You, why are you here?" he said through a slightly clenched teeth, wand at the ready.

Scorpius, on the other hand, put his hands up as if showing he's not guilty, then he stood up--all the while acting so calm and cool.

"Mr. Potter, it's Scorpius; Scorpius Malfoy. I've come here, with hopes to know Lily Luna's family better." He offered dad a handshake. Dad accepted it reluctantly.

"Y-You're her boyfriend?" his face softened a shade.

"Yes." dad took a deep breath and sat down with the rest of us on the table.

For about 10 minutes we ate in awkward silence. I dropped my spoon and totally ruined it.

"Okay, I cannot take it. Tell me the truth, Malfoy."

"What truth?" Scorpius puts down his spoon and fork.

"The truth." dad's jaws looked tense. "Tell me the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes, Scorpius." dad was getting impatient.

"The truth is that I care for your daughter deeply, and me being a Slytherin won't make her seem worthless to me, for she is my everything." Scorpius gulped."The truth is that I love her." his eyes was piercing, strong, and honest.

Everyone was gazing intently at the scene, waiting for the next word to be spoken. I expected dad to accuse Scorpius of lying but instead he surprised me by saying 'I appreciate that'. After all this, dad seemed to approve of Scorpius,

… For now.

* * *

**I'm really worried if this is all rushed or anything. thoughts? thanks for reading! :)**

**oh and the answer to Miz636 : yeah it does seem so now doesn't it? but I hope this explanation can help it... so Harry is stressed out and everything and he's demanding at Scorpius for a while just to let his anger out. Then he seems calmer. It's just because of the shock.**


	4. I Don't Make Mistakes

**Prompt of the day:**

**Friday, 7th May**

**Quote: ****"Mom and Dad are gonna kill me! And I'm gonna tell you this, it will not be done with mercy!"**

* * *

"Just like that?" Scorpius seemed to let that one off by accident.

"You want him to hex you? I would be honored to step in his shoes for that." James interrupted between chews.

"Thing is, he's brave enough to declare his love to Lily in front of all of us. And honestly, I thought he brought his dad or someone along. He didn't though, that's something." I saw mum flickered a smile at dad.

"Well, umm, thank you, Mr. Potter." Scorpius shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"No worries. Oh, but did I forgot to tell you that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione is coming over tonight? I don't think they would be too pleased to see you Scorpius. No offense." Dad gave Scorpius an 'I-can't-do-anything-about-it' look. I should've known something is coming, somehow.

"I better leave then. After dinner, I mean. I don't want to disturb your gathering." Scorpius directed the last sentence at me.

"No. You better stay." dad told him.

"My husband's right, Scorpius. If you want to know the family better, you might as well get it over with and meet Ron and Hermione."

"Scorpius, just stand behind me. In that case, Uncle Ron would think twice before hexing you." I grinned. The rest managed to let out chuckles and giggles.

* * *

Just then, we heard the front the front door burst open.

"I told you, Ron, I should've kept the keys. Look, now we're all wet from head to toe." Aunt Hermione's voice drifted to the kitchen.

"Well at least I still have it." Uncle Ron defended himself.

"Oh, just give me my wand back so I can do some drying spells on both of us."

"Hermione, how many times should I tell you? I've managed a flawless drying spell last time, remember? Do not underestimate me."

James and I couldn't hold our laughter. Even Albus and dad is stifling one. Mum just rolled her eyes and bellowed a 'we're in the kitchen!' to two of her best friends.

"Sorry guys. Bit of trouble there." Uncle Ron said from the hallways.

"Yeah, we heard." dad said.

"What? You hea- Oi! What's _this_ doing in here?" Uncle Ron, just like what dad did, pointed his wand at Scorpius, closely followed by his wife.

"It's okay, he's not here to kill us. Lily fancies him, and he fancies Lily back." dad's reassurance seemed to calm down my Uncle and Aunt.

"But, why?" Aunt Hermione seemed to question me. I stayed silent, while Uncle Ron looks like he's going to explode any second.

"So where's Rose and Hugo?" mum tried to change the subject.

"They're home. They need to-"

"But you can't! He-He-YOU bloody Malfoy!" Uncle Ron cut his wife mid-sentence, surprising the rest of us.

"Mr. Weasley, you have to trust me." Scorpius stood up, causing Uncle Ron to eye him suspiciously.

"But this concerns _my_ family. I have the rights to be doubtful of a traitor like you. What kind of person name their child Scorpius anyway? Is your dad fond of Scorpions?"

"Sco-" I was afraid he would break down and get really angry. Guess I was too late...

"But I'm not a traitor! I'm not like my dad, and even he still feel love. I was named after his childhood friend. Why do people keep on misjudging me? Ugh. I'm a Malfoy, but so what? I'll prove it to you, I-"

"Silencio!" Uncle Ron silenced Scorpius. Scorpius directed his wand at him and said a spell none of us could hear. Apparently, Scorpius cast a 'petrificus totalus' on Uncle Ron.

"Scorpius!" I accused him, and he immediately take back his curse, obviously furious.

I knew this could happen. And Rose is right.

* * *

-flashback-

_It was late at night, and Rose and I were sitting on her bed, gossiping; sudden thoughts of Scorpius flashing in my head._

_"Rose, would you ever date a Slytherin?" I was curious, at the same time relieving my thoughts of Scorpius._

_"Ha. Never. Mom and dad are gonna kill me! And I'm gonna tell you this, it will not be done with mercy!"_

_"Ahh, figures. Merlin, are you even allowed to date anyone"_

_"I'm not so sure. But never mind that. Why are you telling me this anyway? Are YOU dating a Slytherin?"_

_"No! No, no. I was-, it was just theoretical. Nothing real, at this point."_

_"Sure you are. You better be."_

-end flashback-

* * *

Uncle Ron is freaking out, and I'm not even his own daughter!

"Ron," dad addressed his best friend, when the spell have finally wear off. "maybe we should give him a try. He said he's different from his dad, we'll see about that."

"Maybe Harry's right."

"But, but, Hermione! You can't just give in like that!"

"I can, because I saw people change, Ron. There's more to what's on the surface, or in this case, the background. Each person is different and it's not fair to judge Scorpius as Draco. No offense, Scorpius." There's something about the way Aunt Hermione's eyes look at her husband's.

"None taken." Scorpius mouthed.

"Hermione…" Uncle Ron whined.

"Do you trust Harry's judgement? And I agreed too, so do you trust _my_ judgement?"

"Well yes, most of the time, but-" Aunt Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Oh alright, we'll let you give a shot. But one mistake--just one mistake, you're out of the game." he turned to Scorpius, while Hermione performed the counter-curse to Ron's 'silencio'.

"That'll have to do, because I don't make mistakes."

**

* * *

**

**A****/N: so hard to keep saying Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, mum, and dad. keep on writing just their names. XD**

**anyways.. hope this is good enough for all of you! appreciate all the reviews**

**EDIT: "But I'm not a traitor! I'm not like my dad, and even he still feel love. I was named after his childhood friend. Why do people keep on misjudging me? Ugh. I'm a Malfoy, but so what? I'll prove it to you, I-"**

**(I changed the 'proof' to 'prove'. thank you to M00nFlower56 for noticing :) )**


	5. Shattered Pieces

**Written for the Professor Flitwick's Prompt of the Day (Wednesday May 19th)-Shattered Pieces**

**(note:italics for voices that Lily's not sure about.. so it's distant, not from someone in the room. if you get what I mean..)**

* * *

"I'm glad it turned out well." I said to Scorpius, once they were alone. Scorpius, for a while, just smiled.

"Well, I'm glad it's over."

"Over? It's just the beginning!"

"Well it's the end of all the worries for you. Now it's my turn."

"I believe we'll at least survive." I assured him.

"How can I be ever so lucky to find someone like you?" I saw Scorpius' eyes gaze towards mine, his lips curled into a smile. I can't help but lean over and kiss him gently. "Too lucky." he added.

"Come on then, we better pack up." I stood up.

"What for?" Scorpius seems to complain.

"Aren't we going to see your father? Hang on, is your mum home yet?"

"I guess so. It's been a while." Scorpius laughed.

* * *

We were finally sitting in a muggle cab, waiting impatiently; anxious.

"Scorpius, what if they ground you for bringing me?" I asked the flawless figure sitting beside me.

"I'll survive." He took my hand. "You don't think they will crucio their loving son, would they?" he joked.

"You know it's possible." I mumbled. "And if you're not coming back to Hogwarts?" I said the last word in a whisper.

"Not going to happen." He sat closer to me.

"Scorpius, what if, we're not allowed, or even worse, _cannot_ see each other again?"

"Oh Lily, I'm telling you, we'll find a way. We always had." He kissed my forehead. I sat still, taking in the breathtaking moment.

"You're the most misunderstood creature I've ever met." I laughed.

"Excuse me, but creature?" His face was sarcastic.

"Do you prefer being a thing, then?"

"Not so much." He glanced towards the road, and I feel a surge of warmth, protection. I rested my head against his shoulders, because I don't care too much of what will come, as long as I know he'll be there for me, with me.

* * *

He knocked on the door of his house. It was located in an end of an alley. It looks gloomy, but it feels warm. At least for me that is, since the rain is freezing me to the point I feel pretty petrified.

The door opened, from the looks of it, by magic. I found it rather surprising though, since an eruption of laughter issued from inside. A family dinner?

"Dad?" Scorpius led me inside. He hung his cloak and looked around.

"Scorpius, did you plan all this? The dinner and everything?"

"No." He said abruptly.

_"So, so he was working on his homework, yes? But he was actually writing a completely failing love letter to me? Ooh Scorpius." _A lady's voice giggled from the kitchen.

"Is that your mother?" I was doubtful. "Scorpius?" He does not answer.

_"I saw his letter. Does he, by any chance, have a nickname for you?" _A man's voice, probably Mr. Malfoy, said.

_"Of-course." _I heard the lady's voice again.

Finally, we reached the kitchen. Scorpius entered first, as we thought it's better for him to.

"Marcia, what are you doing here?" Scorpius sounded utterly aghast.

"Aah Scorpius! What took you so long?" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Sorry dad. But Marcia?"

"Well she is always welcome here. Do you have a problem with that?"

"It's okay Mr. Malfoy, I understand, me being here must be a big surprise to him." and I peeked inside just in time to see Marcia Rose, the Slytherin in our year, winked at my boyfriend.

"And who's this you're bringing with you?" Mr. Malfoy pointed at the wall that's covering me, leaving him no choice.

"T-This? It's Lily."

"Lily who?" Marcia's voice was slightly shrilled.

"Lily Luna Potter, my g-girlfriend." Scorpius was all red in the face.

"A Potter you say?" Mr. Malfoy sounds unexpectedly calm.

"Yes." I decided to take part, while all the while Marcia was smirking at who knows what.

"Scorpius Malfoy, how _dare_ you? And, and she's your girlfriend? What do you mean she's your girlfriend?" Mr. Malfoy's bitter voice shook the place, and I swear I heard Scorpius whimper. If there is anyone who would stop him from doing anything, it will be his dad. "Scorpius, what about Marcia here?"

"Marcia?" my voice was bold.

"Marcia, she's no one dad. I'm Lily's and will be her's for as long as I have a heart."

"Scorpius! Shut it with all the nonsense!" Mr. Malfoy stood up, ready with his wand.

"Scorpius, what is this all about?" I was confused, yet I know vaguely what was going on, and I don't fancy it too much.

"Haven't you heard, Potter? Haven't you realized? I can't believe the _brilliant_ Potter can't understand a simple theory. It's not so complicated, all you need to know is that your dear Scorpius here is mine, and no one is going to take him from me. Especially not _you_." Marcia's words were piercing, but deep inside I know we're feeling the same thing, deep inside, we're just shattered pieces.

* * *

**A rather short chapter.. again. hoping you like it! thank you to you all who reviewed :) criticisms are very welcome, because, unfortunately, I don't bite ;)**


	6. Everyone Else was Right

**Hogwarts Online**

**Professor Flitwick's Prompt of the Day**

**Tuesday 25th May**

**Argument**

**

* * *

**

"Lily, wait!" Scorpius held my wrist, the only thing stopping me from leaving the place. I kept my mouth shut, trying to keep the fire that's burning inside me.

"I-I-this-just listen to my explanation first, Lily." He said after deciding that I won't respond.

"No, Scorpius. No. I guess I was wrong about you. Everyone else was right." I tried hard to fight back the tears.

"Lily…" He pulled me back to him.

"Scorpius, let her go." Mr. Malfoy ordered. Scorpius didn't budge.

"You won't need her, Scorpius, you got me." Marcia smiled maliciously, running her fingers on Scorpius' face, neck, and arms.

I choked on my own breath, finally struggling with all my might to get free and just try to get out of there.

Luckily, it's not raining.

"Marcia, just get off of me!" I heard Scorpius as I kept the door hanging for a few seconds or so; a part of me still wouldn't let go.

"Lily please, she's no one to me, you have to believe me. You have always believed me, why stop now?" He hugged me from behind as if he would never let go, the tears stream down my face.

"Because, _Scorpius_, I just realized how much of a fool I am for trusting you. I'd like to believe that I have never trust you in the first place, but I can't lie, Scorpius, I _did_ trusted you, with all my heart even."

"But Marcia is just some silly girl I have to take as my girlfriend because my dad wanted me too. He just won't accept the fact that I can't get a girlfriend when I told him I had none. So I had to told him Marcia is, since I can't told him the truth then."

"You should have told me." My voice was bitter.

"I was going to, but these few days was amazing. I forgot all about Marcia. I really don't think she would be here."

"And so if she's not here, you're going to leave me clueless about all this Marcia thing, are you?"

"N-No! That's not what I mean."

"I had enough of your words, Scorpius." I said holding out my wand hand. I didn't know if this works, but dad told me about it once. Scorpius gave me a confused look and I took a deep breath, refusing to look into his eyes, just in case this doesn't work. I think hard of the word 'emergency', and the more I stay there, the more urgent it become to get out of there. I throw my hand out again, just in case.

I was about to put my hand down when a loud noise came roaring from somewhere, and a catchy purple triple-decker came into view.

"My name is Debbie Shunpike, and I will be your conductor." A sweet brunette greeted me.

"Lily Luna. How much will this cost?" I reached into her pockets for some money.

"13 sickles. 16 for some hot chocolate." Debbie smiled.

"Woah, I guess it was cheaper back then, eh?" I remembered the price dad told me. Debbie took my money and flashed yet another smile.

"Just one of you?" she questioned.

"Uh, I guess." Scorpius looked at me. I sighed.

"Bye, Scorpius." I half-heartedly waved, climbing the stairs of the triple-decker.

"Lily, I'm sorry." he said urgently, helplessly reaching into the air in front of me.

"Me too." the words were an impulse; I had no idea why I said it.

* * *

The house was warm, the house was home.

I sneaked inside, hoping to at least pass this one night without questions.

"Lily, what are you doing here? It's midnight already!" Albus apparently heard me tiptoe across the living room. I freeze, but after a while I could not help it.

"Ooh Albus, it's him." and before I can explain any further, Albus hugged me tight, and I bury my face in his shoulders.

"Let's talk about it over a cup of tea, shall we?" He smiles when I finally look up at him.

We walked to the kitchen only to find James finding something in the cupboards.

"James?" I whispered.

"Lily?"

"What are you looking for?"

"What are YOU looking for?"

"Some tea to drink." Albus settle down while pouring hot tea for the three of us.

"And bloody hell Lily have you been crying?" James face was worried. I did try to hid my face, since I was afraid James will start teasing me, but by the looks of his face, I think he's really worried about me this time.

"It's him." Albus whispered.

"I knew he's no good." James said, more to himself. "Don't worry Lily, we'll get back at him for you as soon as we saw him, even if it means we have to interrupt some feast."

"It's okay, James, you don't have to. He tried to explain… I reckon he might be right too, but I didn't want to take the chances of being fooled again." I admitted.

"Here, wipe your face with this, you look terrible." James hand me his handkerchief.

"Thanks." I said while accepting it. I guess I must've look like a mess.

We drank our tea in silence for a while, until I decided to break it, "Do you guys happen to know Marcia? Marcia Rose?"

"Rose? That stuck-up Slytherin?" James face was full of disgust.

"Yeah her."

"What about her?" Albus fixed his glasses.

"She claims to be _his_ girlfriend. I don't even know."

"Figures. I reckon she must have fancy being his girlfriend from the first time she laid eyes on him. Her arrogant nature must've made her choose the rather famous ones." James stood up, seemingly more angered about it than I am.

"But Scorpius said he was only pretending so to make his dad proud." I still defended Scorpius, no matter how painful it may be, thinking that I might've did I terrible mistake leaving him.

"Oh you know the typical boy, always trying to find excuses and reasons." Albus used his matter-of-fact voice.

"I really thought he was different." I covered my face with my hands shaking my head. "I'm awfully sorry to both of you, to mum, dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione."

"You didn't know anything, sis. We forgive you." Albus was and always had been the most understanding one.

"C'mere, give your big brother a big hug, will you?" James said. I can't help but smile and hug my two brothers. "Now you better get some sleep. I don't think you want to answer mum and dad's questions without getting enough sleep, do you?"

"Not really." I rolled my eyes and started to climb the stairs to my bedroom. "Thank you." I smiled and give my brothers one last good night hug.

* * *

**a little longer than the previous chapters, but I hope it's worth it! :)**

**I'm not sure about all the 'Knight Bus facts', but I searched the HPL and, yeah, found the information I used here.**

**also, I hope the information about Marcia's presence is pretty good? I thought about it from the last chapter, but I forgot to put it there. so there you go. :)**

**thanks for all the reviews! :) *hugs***


	7. Strawberries are Bittersweet

**Hogwarts Online Prompt of the Day for Sunday June 6th:**

**strawberries.**

**

* * *

**

"Mum I'm going to the city, okay?" I bellowed from my room, unconscious that my presence haven't been acknowledged.

"Lily? Lily, is that you? Why are you here?" mum came running from the kitchen. "Not that I'm not happy or anything. How long have you been home?"

"A while."

"Well why didn't you come to me immediately? You really want to shock your mum like this, do you?"

"Well-" I paused as mum raised her eyebrows.

"Well?"

"That Scorpius is a jerk." I frowned. Mum leaned on the wall.

"Come here…" she hugged me.

"Ooh mum.." I was thankful mum always understands me.

"Got that from his father, I reckon." mum cursed under her breath.

"Guess so…" lying down on my bed. "Is dad still here?"

"He just went to work, dear. Now aren't you going to the city?"

"Yea yea, I was just going to." I stood up and followed mum downstairs.

"Here, bring some sandwiches with you." mum hastily put a couple of sandwiches in my hand.

"One is enough, mum. I can buy something later." I smiled. "Well, see you!"

* * *

I walked the streets and cannot possibly lie to myself that he keeps on clouding my mind. What if I'm actually doing a huge mistake? I can't help but wonder.

But other than him, I've got other things to worry about. Like what will I be buying in the city. I realized that I don't even have a point on why I wanted to go.

I wander around, walking around supermarkets. I guess I'll have to do with some grocery shopping.

"Hi." Someone behind me said. I turned around in shock, and found Lysander standing there, looking into the distance, as usual.

"Uhh, hi? I don't think you usually go to the city." which is rather rude, but true. Lysander Scamander have spent most of his life traveling to the places I can only dream of, and avoiding all the places I'm already tired of.

"Well I need some supplies for mum. She's making a cure for that new Wrackspurt disease." and I knew better not to question. "Heard about your little argument." he said in a lower voice.

"You knew too?" I whined.

"Albus and James told Hugo who told me about it. He reckon I have better chances in helping you." Lysander was outright about his thoughts; no secrets, no lies. I sighed.

"Hang on then. I need to pay for these strawberries first."

"Strawberries? Dad said they are extraordinary creatures. Mum said it's great for good luck charms."

"Probably. They're delicious too. Want some?" I offered him my fresh strawberries as we went out of the supermarket.

"Sure. Are they salty?"

"Not really." I chuckled.

"Are you really sure about, you know, him? From what I saw, I don't think you're being quite honest to yourself. You still want him, do you?" Lysander paused. I sat down on a bench and gestured for him to join me.

"But I can't just come back and say I'm sorry when he should be the one saying he's sorry." I said bitterly.

"He probably is thinking about the same thing. He too can't just come to you and apologize. He knows he might make an even bigger fool of himself."

"But Lysander-"

"I'm just saying this because them Slytherins don't expect apologies from you unless you actually say it to his face." I flinched at his words, his face inches from mine.

"If you're sure, I can give it a go now." I whispered.

"Do you want me to-"

"It's okay." I smiled.

"Go ahead then." Lysander stood up and walked away, apparently admiring the clouds. This is what I loved from Lysander; carefree but sweet and caring at the same time.

"See you, Lily." he waved as he looked back at me for a second or so.

"See you." I waved my hand half-heartedly, thinking of what awaits me.

* * *

**a pretty short chapter, I guess. thanks for reading! :)**

**and a special thanks to s i l v e r a u r o r a for inspiring me with some of her awesome Lily/Lysander fics. :)**


	8. Nothing Seems Right

**Prompt for Friday June 4th: Balloons**

**AND**

**Prompt for Tuesday**** June 8th: Pumpkin Juice**

**note: this was edited, and the special thanks goes to Schermionie for beta'ing this! I just love her... lol**

**

* * *

**

I paused at his front door, gathering all the courage I need.

After I knocked on the door a few times and waited for a few minutes, and being the curious and the stubborn person I am, I opened the door myself.

"Scorpius? Scorpius?" The house was dark.

"I didn't know you were coming." A blond-haired figure held a candle at the end of the hallway. "Why?"

"I decided to give you a chance and listen." I gulped.

"Well I thought- erm, nevermind."

"Scorpius? What is this?" I questioned him, because with the aid of the candle-light, I can see that balloons are scattered all around the house.

"This?"

"Yes, this. The balloons, Scorpius. All this." I waved my hand around me indicating the space around me.

Scorpius' face slowly came to view.

"Happy One Year Anniversary, Lily."

"You still-? All this?" I was lost for words. "Scorpius you lied, you cheated on me…" I tried to sound as calm as possible.

"I didn't." Scorpius put the candle aside.

"You lied and cheated on me, Scorpius."

"Alright, alright, let's just say I did." He rolled his eyes. "So, well, since I _ lied and cheated _on you, will you forgive me?"

"You really don't love her?"

"Lily, can you fake this?" He said before kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"I fake that to my brothers all the time."

"This?" and this time he kissed me on the lips. It was sweet, passionate, and soft. It wasn't his usual kiss, not his usual lust. "I missed 'us', Lily."

Silence.

"I can't stand the gap we're creating, either." I admitted. "But this is too much, Scorpius. I can't handle everything at the same time."

"You've got me." Scorpius' lips curled into a smile as he pour some pumpkin juice into two goblets.

"I know, but-"

"Pumpkin juice?"

"Sure." and I know he saw my faint hint of a smile. "Scorpius, this has your family emblem on it. The goblet, I mean." I looked carefully at the goblet.

"Yes."

"But this is not supposed to be used by anyone other than you and your family!" I put the goblet down cautiously.

"I want to welcome you to the family, Lily."

"I can't. Scorpius, can't you just see I'm not ready for all this?" I slowly stepped backwards, one step after another.

"Lily, but you know I love you, and I know you love me. What more can we need?"

"Time and patience? I don't know. I'm okay as long as everything's okay between us."

"But I don't do just _okay_."

"It's just - well - I can't - and I'm not - just send an owl to me, okay?" I blink back the tears.

Nothing seems right.

* * *

**very short. gah I really suck at making long, amazing, detailed fics.**

**hope you like it though.. if not, critics/advices/etc. are very welcome :)**


	9. Good Point

**Prompt for Sunday 27th June:**

**Angel and Devil**

**

* * *

**

I came home crying, again.

This time, I didn't want anyone to see, for I feel tremendously sorry for myself. Why in the world would I fall for Scorpius' charms again?

I tried my best to wipe my face clean before I knocked on the door. I sighed then knocked. Someone opened it for me, it was Lysander.

"Lily? Why are you here?" he sounded concerned.

"Uhm, I went to Scorpius', just like you told me to." I decided to be honest, but not telling him everything.

"You're shivering." I guess it was a mixture of my gloomy feelings and the already cold weather. "Come in." His eyes was warm as he looked at my probably very pale face.

I came in and immediately feel the warmth of 'home', making myself comfortable on the couch. Fortunately, I think everyone else is asleep.

"So what happened?" Lysander handed me one of the two cups of hot chocolate he's holding.

"Well it just wasn't right." I sipped some of the hot chocolate. It felt good.

"What was?" his face was quizzical.

"Everything. Maybe I just need some time to calm myself down, or maybe he just wasn't 'the one'." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Well of course." Lysander chuckled. I questioned him. "Lily, in Hogwarts, you're like the Angel, and him the Devil." Lysander explained.

"Well what are you then?" I giggled.

"I don't know… Strawberries?"

"What does _that_ have to do with all this?" I shook my head.

"I don't know about that either." he looked down at the floor smiling.

"Lysander can I stay here for the night?"

"You're always welcome here. Mum will be glad, but we'll have to find a reason." he grinned.

"Well it's late." I pointed out.

"Good point." he stood up. "Come, you can have my room."

"What? Your room? But then where would you sleep?"

"On the couch, on the dining table, or on the carpet. I don't mind, Lily."

"Lysander, I'm the guest, remember?"

"Well I'm the owner of the house, remember?"

"Don't make me hex you, Lysander." I said jokingly as I took out my wand.

"Don't make me kiss you." and he did.

* * *

**a short fic.. I hope you like it anyway :)**


	10. She Did Not Come Back

**Prompt for Tuesday 29th June:**

**"Take me with you"**

**-note that this is from Scorpius' POV.**

**

* * *

**

"Wait, take me with you." I didn't care whether she heard me or not. Maybe she did, because for a fraction of a second I could see her hesitate. It doesn't matter though; she did not come back.

I slammed my fists on the table.

Damn! Why didn't I tell her about Marcia? I should've known bloody Gryffindors will prefer the truth.

Bloody Hell! Why am I becoming so much like my father? Or even worse, like my grandfather… All the nonsense about blood supremacy! I'm pretty sure I prefer being with Lily rather than being a Pure Blood.

Oh just shut it, Scorpius.

But as soon as I stop arguing with myself, sweet, hurtful thoughts about Lily clouded my mind.

Where is she now? Is she safe? Who is she with? Will she come back?

_-flashback-_

_"This is where I'm meant to be, Scorpius; being with you." Lily's eyes reached my blank face. I was tired of keeping all my feelings with myself and I finally told her. I finally told her how much I love her._

_"Well don't ever leave me then, because I'm scared of being alone in this world."_

_"You'll never have to be." Her smile was priceless._

_-end flashback-  
_

I'm sick of all this memories. Why can't I just use a memory charm on myself and forget everything that ever kept me loving her? A part of myself can't wait to get my hands on my wand and just do it, but the rest will never surrender just like that. That settles it then; I'm not giving up.

* * *

**a short drabble-ish chapter.. hope you like it! :D**

**...and seriously, thanks for reading and keeping up with all the chapters. :) I love you all!**


	11. If You Haven't Already Know

**Prompt of the day for Friday July 9th**

**the expression: Water Under The Bridge.**

**definition: If something belongs to the past and isn't important or troubling any more, it is water under the bridge.**

**http:/ www(dot)usingenglish(dot)com/reference/idioms/water+under+the+**

**-back to Lily Luna's POV**

**

* * *

**

"I guess I'll go to sleep now." I didn't question him about the kiss. I guess I better let it be.

"Uh, yea sure. This way." He gestured to the eccentric-looking staircase-I'm guessing Aunt Luna is behind it.

I stepped on the second floor landing, Lysander closely behind.

"So which is yours?" I stare at the seven or so doors ahead of me.

"The last one on the right." Lysander was almost whispering.

"Are your parents asleep?"

"Yup. I guess so anyway…" he was tip-toeing now, so I followed him.

"Your brother?"

"Dunno."

"Oh hey, Lily Luna!" I heard someone, who I suppose was Lorcan, exclaimed as I pass a seemingly empty room which have its doors open.

"Oh, h-hi." I was startled.

"Lorcan Scamander, if you haven't already know…" Lorcan smiled and offered me a handshake. "Staying for the night, I reckon? This way please." he gestured towards the room beside his own. Lysander just shook his head while trying to hide his smile.

"Why thank you." I smiled and play along with the act.

"Uhm, I guess I'll need to grab some snacks and turn off the lights downstairs. See you guys in a second then." Lysander said while walking backwards towards the stairs.

"Careful!" I said when I noticed that he was inches from tumbling down the stairs.

"Whoops." he turned around and levitate himself for a moment before letting his feet touch the ground again. I then faced Lysander's room and found that Lorcan was already sitting on a very comfy looking chair, looking very comfy in it himself.

"So did he kiss you?" Lorcan, like his brother, is very outright about what he's going to say. It's a fact I both enjoy and dread at the same time… Especially then.

"What?" I decided to play dumb.

"Well he told me he would… So he didn't?" Lorcan looked at me skeptically. "I told him he won't have the guts." He started to pace back and forth in the room, all the time looking at the floor.

"He did actually." I don't know why, but I was laughing.

"He did? Woah." Lorcan was now staring at me. "Really?"

"At least that's what I remember."

"So?" He demanded.

"What?" and this time I'm not playing dumb.

"Hm?" he won't explain himself as he sat back down.

"Wha- OH! No, no… We're not in a relationship or anything… I haven't even sort this other problem I have."

"That other problem with Scorpius? But there won't be any problem with Lysander!" I guess Lorcan was being supportive for his brother. "I mean, even if the problems between us and the Malfoys is now like _water under the bridge_, it's still there, we can still see the traces, and I don't think it's going anywhere anytime soon." Lorcan frowns.

"I don't know, Lorcan." I don't think me being honest is any help at all.

"Just think about it, okay?"

"Yeah sure." I smiled.

"You guys we ran out of snacks." Lysander came as if out of nowhere.

"No worries, I'm going to bed anyway." Lorcan jumped off the chair and went right outside and to his room.

"Right. Me too then." Lysander said.

"Night." I sat on one end of the bed and smiled up at him. "and thanks for lending me your room."

"No problem." Lorcan winked. "Sleep tight and don't let the Nargles bite."

* * *

**thanks for reading! hope you like it ;)**


	12. She's Right You Know

**Prompt for Tuesday 6th July:**

**"She's right you know,"**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning." I mumbled to myself. I sighed. Maybe I should just go outside?_ Nahh… This is not even my own house,_ I thought to myself.

"Lysander," I didn't hear the door opened, but there she was, Aunt Luna, standing there expecting to find her son in his room but instead found me.

"Oh hi Aunt Luna, I think Lysander's downstairs. He lent me his room since it was too late for me to go home last night. Sorry to bother you." I stared at my feet.

"No worries." Aunt Luna said, while she recovered from gazing at me. "I'm making breakfast, care to help?"

"Sure." I attempted to tidy my hair with my bare hands. Aunt Luna went back to her room and I went to brush my teeth. She came back and immediately combed my hair. "Uhm… thanks." I wasn't sure what to say.

"You have beautiful hair, Lily." Aunt Luna smiled, and I returned it,

"Thank you."

"Now come on, I'm going to make my most famous dish for breakfast today." Aunt Luna put the comb on a table and led me downstairs.

"Help me find these." she point at a list she wrote on a piece of paper once we got into the kitchen. I looked around the kitchen, not knowing where to start searching. The kitchen was full of amazing things I know not of; ingredients _and_ tools. I started reading the list,

"Alright… I'll try my best." I whispered, careful not to wake up Lysander who's fast asleep on the couch.

"Ahh what are you making today? Smells good." Mr. Scamander descended the stairs. "Why hello there!" He exclaimed when he saw me. "Potter's daughter, yes? Lily?" Uncle Rolf pat my back. "Good to see you! Although, do you mind telling me what you're doing here? Not that I'm not delighted to have you here."

"Stayed for the night. It was too late to go home." Aunt Luna said as she mixed all the ingredients in one big bowl.

"Right." Uncle Rolf simply said.

"Hang on… Lily? Does your parent's know about this?"

"Well, I rather not tell them. I'll explain everything to them once I got home though." I didn't think about that until now.

"But they're certainly worried about you right now, Lily." Aunt Luna looked up from mixing the ingredients. "I'll call Ginny, alright?"

"She's right you know," Mr. Scamander waved a fork at me.

"I guess so…" I didn't really have a choice.

"Rolf, can you finish this off? I'll call Ginny."

"Yeah sure." Uncle Rolf took over mixing the ingredients.

"Lily, are you coming?" Aunt Luna asked as she was walking towards the phone.

"Oh, okay." I wasn't really looking forward to mum yelling at me about how bloody worried she was.

* * *

**another short chapter... hope you don't mind. :)**


	13. No Worries

**Prompt of the day For Saturday July 10:**

**"Bloody Hell" and "Forgive me"**

* * *

"Yes, she's fine." Aunt Luna was talking to the phone. "Sure thing, hang on." she gestured me to take the phone. "Your mum." I hesitated but took it anyway…

"M-Mum? I-"

"Merlin's pants, Lily! Why didn't you gave us any sort of news about your whereabouts? We were already going to call your grandma, and you know how she will response to missing children or grandchildren who doesn't even give a thought about telling a single person in the family about whatever you're doing. We were worried sick about you, Lily." mum was literally shouting at the telephone.

"I can see that. Look, I'm sorry mum. It was late, and since I thought I'm safe in the Scamander's, I really didn't think much about anything else. I'm really sorry mum."

"Normally, I would send you to your room, but since you're somewhere else I guess I'll have to pick you up first. I'm finding the car keys as I speak. Be ready, okay?"

"Yea okay." I mumbled.

"You don't know how relieved I am."

"Sorry mum."

"Well I got the car keys. See you then?"

"Alright. Bye mum." I closed the phone.

"Is Ginny picking you up?" Aunt Luna was sitting in the dining room with Uncle Rolf and an apparently awoken Lysander and Lorcan.

"Yes. Pretty soon too I guess." I joined in and sat beside Lysander.

"Here, have some breakfast." Aunt Luna pushed towards me a bowl full of colorful stuffs in it. I looked at it and can't help but widen my eyes. "You'll love it." Aunt Luna smiled. I took a bit of the food in my spoon and put it in my mouth carefully. It was actually not that bad. Sweet and sour at the same time, but there's a little salty feel to it- a bit like this spectacular fruit salad, if you ask me.

"Our favorite dish so far!" Lorcan stated. Then this whole conversation about Blibbering Humdingers came up, not for the first time in the Scamander's family I suppose.

Before long, someone knocked on the front door.

"Your mum?" Lorcan guessed.

"I think so." Aunt Luna stood up and walked towards the door. I heard a lot of other footsteps coming back to the kitchen with Aunt Luna. I'm pretty sure one, if not two, of my brothers came here with mum. I was right.

"Hey Uncle Rolf!" James came into the room. "Lysander," He grinned. "Lorcan…" He smiled mischievously, probably thinking of their last act on Albus, Lysander, and Rose.

"Good morning Uncle Rolf." Albus entered in a more formal manner. "Hi Lorcan, hi Lysander!"

"Well of course the paint is wearing off… Nargles are found even more often these days." I heard Aunt Luna said to mum.

"You're saying Nargles somehow eats the paint?"

"Pretty much." Aunt Luna smiled.

"Fair enough." Mum raised her shoulders. "Ooh Lily!" Mum immediately ran and hugged me really tight when I stood up.

"Mum…" I whined.

"Well it's not my fault you're gone without any trace for one night. Oh and how are you, Rolf?" she looked up to Mr. Scamander, who's calmly drinking his coffee.

"I'm good, thank you. How's Harry?"

"Spectacular." Mum finally let go of me. "We better get going now. A lot to do today, I'm afraid. I hope Lily haven't been trouble to any of you."

"Not at all." Aunt Luna and Lysander said in unison.

"Good, and I really wish I could stay, but I can't."

"It's okay, I understand." Aunt Luna put one of her arm around mum while they start walking towards the front door.

"A lot of news to write for the Daily Prophet tomorrow about the World Cup and all."

"A shame we're not watching it right now." Uncle Rolf suddenly said.

"I'll see if I can get us all a ticket to an upcoming game." Mum chuckled.

"Brilliant!" Lorcan beamed.

"Alright, we'll see. Now come on James, Albus, Lily." she gestured for us three to follow her."Thank you so much Luna, and you too Rolf." Mum said, once Aunt Luna opens the front door.

"No problem. See you soon." Aunt Luna said.

"Bye Aunt Ginny! Bye James! Bye Albus!" Lorcan waved.

"Bye Lily!" Lysander added. Lorcan grinned at him.

"Thank you, Aunt Luna." I said as I got into the car. "See you soon Lorcan! See you soon Lysander!"

I closed the car door and waited until James, Albus, and mum get into the car.

"Bloody hell, Lily!" Those were James first words when he came to sit with me in the back, closely followed by Albus.

"Oh please forgive me, I didn't mean to worry anyone!" I pleaded.

"Not that... " Albus said that as if it was obvious. "How dare that Scorpius boy hurt our sister again!" Albus frowned.

"It was all because of Scorpius?" Mum joined in.

"No it's not." I tried to speak for myself.

"Yes it is… Lysander came by to our house yesterday, telling us about you going to visit that bloody Malfoy." James cussed.

"But it's not his fault I came back. He was just trying to fix everything."

"Oh dear, Lily! He shattered you to pieces, and all you do now is defend him?"

"Well what else can I do?"

"Hex him? Or at least be annoyed at him and join us in making the "Bloody Book of Annoying Things Done by the Bloody Annoying Malfoy." James answered in a surprisingly calm tone.

"No way."

"James, Albus, just let it be. And stop with all the bloody cursing!" Mum might just save both of my brother's precious voices, because I swear all I want to do then was shut them up.

"This isn't over, Lily. Someone messes with our sister, they mess with her brothers too, and that can't be good news."

**

* * *

**

**note that the 'spectacular' thing was somehow from that scene where Cedric asked how Harry was before telling what to do with the Dragon's egg (in GoF).**

**anyways, thanks for reading! :) (oh and I'll not be updating anything for a week.. vacation XD)**


	14. I was Perfectly Happy

**Prompt of the day for Wednesday, 14th July:**

**"Mistake," "remembered," and "too good to be true,"

* * *

**

Days passed, and not one wasn't filled with either painful or lovely thoughts about both Scorpius, and Lysander. Why can't I be with Scorpius? Why can't I just surrender and be honest to everyone and myself, that love him with all my heart. Why should Lysander be so amazing? Why can't I love him instead?

Before long, it was finally time to get back to Hogwarts.

After all this time, I finally realize that this is all my _mistake_. I remembered all the memories _Scorpius_ and I had, I remembered those memories that's, of course, _too good to be true_, or at least too good to last.

I have to admit, the famous phrase 'nothing lasts forever' seems even more real to me now. Nothing really do last forever, but why? Why, out of the many things I have, my everything is that's suddenly turned to nothing.

It's unfair.

_I was perfectly happy, _I thought just as the Muggle car we're in came into a stop.

The King's Cross once again, and from all my friends, I chose to look for Scorpius.

_This isn't the time. Why Lily? Why him?_

"Your turn, Lily." Mum snapped me back from my daydreams.

"Oh, right." I did this a dozen times before, it now feels rather natural. I ran through platforms nine and three quarters.

"Lily!" I immediately heard Lysander's voice from behind the crowd. "Hey, I missed you." He hugged me in a friendly way and start talking with my brothers.

The train is almost leaving, I hugged and kissed mum and dad good bye, gave James a big hug, and ran into the Hogwarts Express, pretty excited to see my friends.

As usual, I sat with Albus, Lorcan, Lysander, Hugo, Rose, and Emma-Emma Longbottom.

We were catching up with each other, after a whole holiday not meeting some of them.

I almost forgot all my problems when I heard a knock on the compartment door.

"What do you want, Goyle?" Emma opened the compartment door.

"J-Just a letter for Lily Potter?" I guess even Slytherins shrivel before the famous Gryffindor that represented Hogwarts in the Tri-Wizard tournament last year.

"Give me that." I snatched the letter a little too harsh than I meant it to be. I knew who it was from before even touching it. Rose tried to peek at the letter,

"Who's it from, Lily?"

* * *

**turns out I can submit this one last chapter before going on my vacation. hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**edited: I actually edited quite a lot from this. I have to erase James from the picture because he's not supposed to be in Hogwarts anymore, since Lily is in her fifth year now. :)**


	15. It's Not Fair

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know it's a bit too late, but better now than never, right? ;)**

**So okay, I wrote the first half or so of this story a long time ago, but I just gotten around to finishing this chapter. It's been too long, and the prompt itself must be expired by now. It's good to be writing again though, thanks for the support from my friend who's new to , _FantasyGirl_. I hope, since it's been a while , that it's a good chapter. OH and I changed some details about the age of Lily because of a review from _mrsremusjohnlupin_ and me myself thinking about how the people here are too young to be falling in love so deeply etcetera. I changed tiny details in chapter 1 and chapter 14… I think. Forgive my incredibly forgetful brain. Anyways, enjoy! … I hope people who read through chapter 14 will still be reading this :) if you are, thank you so much! :D**

**

* * *

Prompt for Saturday July 24th (2010, which is way too overdue, but well…) :**

**Cheater**

* * *

I'm finally alone, after a lot of talking with friends I missed over the holidays. Something really bothers me though, I haven't seen most of my friends for months now, but why is my mind only filled with a guy I just saw around last week? I sighed and just let myself fall freely to the four poster bed I'm sitting on. I felt a paper in my pocket and remembered the note-all the while I kept it unopened.

_"Outside your door, that's where I'll wait."_ At first I thought it was pretty sweet, but then I started to think of the possibilities. He couldn't have found out the Gryffindor password? And even so, he won't be able to disguise himself enough to not be seen. But maybe, maybe Polyjuice Potion? Probably.

"Had a good first day?" I heard Lavender Finnigan's voice from her own four poster bed.

"Yep." I sat up and smiled. "You?"

"The best ever." she beamed.

"Seriously?" I started my way towards the door in my room, though still interested at Lavender's answer.

"Someone asked me out on a date." Lavender's eyes were glowing, and her cheeks red.

"No way!" I ran back and was literally jumping up and down. "Who was it? Who was it?"

"Hugo."

"Weasley?" I wanted to make sure, and Lavender nodded.

"Blimey Lavender! We're going to be cousins!" I hugged her tightly. "How did he… you know…"

"With a rose and a smile." my best friend winked.

"Lucky you." I grinned.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, tell me everything later, okay?" I suddenly remembered why I stood up in the first place.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Outside your door." I laughed, hoping Lavender thinks I'm joking.

"Well okay then." she joined my laughs.

I walked down the dormitory stairs and checked the common room; no one, except for Hugo, was there.

"Lavender Finnigan." I audibly declared across the room, on purpose. Hugo looked up and looked aghast for a moment before smiling broadly while I giggle. I gave him two thumbs up.

I sighed. Lucky them.

Oh well, '_Outside my door', I remembered_. I continued walking towards the portrait hole, every step more doubtful about whether Scorpius is being nice, or just tricky.

Once I was outside, I looked around myself, still feeling as cautious as ever.

"Looking for someone?"

"Oh you know I don't like it when you do that…" I rolled my eyes while actually smiling.

"Do what?" I turned around, and instead of Scorpius, stood Albus. "When I do what, Lily?"

"Y-You know…" I stammered. "When you surprise me and stuff." I mumbled.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Albus questioned suspiciously. I guess he just knew me to well, which can be either good or bad- in this case, bad.

"I really don't like it when you surprise me like that." I tried to fake a chuckle and divert the subject of 'seeing someone else'.

"Lily, it's almost curfew, what are you doing outside the common room?" Albus seemed to be too smart for my trick and was still focused at busting me.

"I was just…" I was lost for words. "I think I left something in the library. I don't know though, so I need to check." It felt bad, lying to your brother. I feel like a cheater, cheating out of what was supposed to be. I mean, if I didn't lie, I should be back in the common room by now and I wouldn't get the chance to find out if Scorpius really is waiting for me.

"Really? What was it?"Like I said, Albus seemed to be too smart for my silly tricks. "Lily, what's that smell?" It now looks like Albus that's trying to divert the topic, but it doesn't seem like it was the reason.

"What smell?" I honestly had nothing to do with it.

"Get inside the common room! I can't believe you're not smelling this stinky scent that's killing my nose." Albus said the Gryffindor common room password and was halfway when he gestured for me to follow him.

"But, the library?" I pleaded.

"Fine. Should I-"

"I'm good. Wand at the ready." I showed him my wand.

"Right. Hurry though." Albus quickly closed the portrait as if he couldn't stand this 'smell' any longer. I don't get it, there is no smell.

"Looking for someone?"

"Albus?" I was confused. "What are you- Scorp!" I guess my face lighted up when I saw Scorpius standing there that he gave me one of his famous half-smiles. "You know I hate it when you do that, and was that _you_? The smell thing, I mean."

"I know you _love_ it." The conversation was casual, as if nothing bad ever happened between us. "Some potion I made, yes."

"Wait, you heard the Gryffindor password?" I suddenly realized.

"Don't worry, I won't abuse it. You trust me, don't you?"

"Actually…" I hesitated.

"Oh come on, Lily." Scorpius took one step forward, and I saw his hand trying to reach out for me, though he must've put the thought into the back of his mind because he then just stood there awkwardly.

"What?"

"I know we had our ups and downs, but never this much. We always ended up putting the problem aside, and it never took this long." Seems like a confession to me. "I miss you. I miss the way you hugged me. I miss your laugh. I miss all the silly things you said. I miss your red hair. I miss how we've always been the perfect example of how opposites attract. I miss you."

I took a few long breaths. My heart was beating fast and I didn't know what to do.

"To be honest, this is all confusing to me. I mean, it's been like a roller coaster ride with or without you. I cannot just answer this now. I don't even know what your question is."

"Oh right, I'm sorry, my question is; will you forgive me? or will you let me forgive you? whichever. Can we be like we used to again?"

I blinked back some tears. "I'm sorry. I need to think about this, and everything. I know it all seems exaggerated, but it is complicated and I cannot let the wrong words come out of my mouth. Good night." It was a rather awkward way to end the meeting, but I had to get out of there as soon as possible- to hide the tears and to prevent myself from falling back to Scorpius' arms too easily and without thinking.

Why can't I have an ordinary relationship? Like Lavender and Hugo's, it must be easy for them. It's not fair.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading! :D btw, I'm not sure if people from other houses can even get near the Gryffindor common room... let's just say they can as long as they figure out the way? correct me if I'm wrong :)**


	16. When In Doubt

**Prompt for Saturday 8th January:**

**Vicious circle**

**Special thanks to _Love From a Muggle_ and _Scarlet Sparkle_ to help me understand more about the phrase X)**

**

* * *

**

When in doubt, Lily knew exactly who to go to.

"Hey, are you busy?" I tapped on Lysander's shoulders.

"No, I don't know, depends. Why?" He was sitting in the library

"I just need someone to talk to…" I confessed.

"Well then, I'm here 24/7." Lysander smiled.

"Wait what? But why does it _depends_? Did you actually have something else to do?" I was suspicious, and I eyed as the pile of books and parchments in front of Lysander.

"Just some homework. Nothing much. Come on, Lily." Lysander already stood up and was forcing me to take a seat.

"We can do this sometime later! Homework first." I insisted.

"You know what? I'll read a question out of this witches and wizards' random questions book and whoever guessed it first will choose whether I do my homework or company you." Sounded like a challenge to me.

"But you're a Ravenclaw! You guys are _born_ to answer these." I whined and tried to make an excuse, because I realized that when it really comes down to it, Lysander just have more knowledge than me.

"You're not that dumb, Lily." Lysander laughed.

"How about this, we play a game of rock, paper, scissors, and the winner can choose." I suggested. I reckon this way I will have more chances in winning.

"What? Do we throw rocks or something?" Lysander looked confused.

"Yes, and we cut each other with scissors." I tried hard to say that with a serious face.

"But I don't want to hurt each other. It's not going to work." Lysander crossed his arms and put on his thinking face.

"Lysander…" I stifled a laugh.

"What?" Lysander looked up at me.

"The game's just using our hands making different symbols that represents the rock, paper, and scissors. We don't even have to touch each other, if the thought bothers you." I laughed.

"No that's not what I meant! But then, how do we-"

"We count until three and both of us chose either rock, paper, or scissors. The rock beats scissors, scissors beat paper, paper beats rock. It's like a… vicious circle." I decided the phrase might fit.

"Do you know what's a vicious circle, Lily?" Lysander suddenly said.

"Hm?" I was curious.

"You and Malfoy. You're happy when you're with him, yet he kept on hurting you. You ran away and hide, but you kept on coming back. The cycle starts all over again, and I don't get why you let it happen over and over." Lysander frowned. I was speechless. I didn't expect him to say that!

"… I couldn't help it." I said at last. Lysander took a strand of my hair out of my face. "I don't know why." I gulped.

Lysander hugged me and I sobbed quietly on his shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry I brought this up, but you need to think about this."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! hope you liked it :D**


	17. Endless Memories

**Prompt for Friday 21st January:**

**Endless memories**

**

* * *

**

It brought endless memories- all flooding me while I was in his arms. And from all the wrong feelings or thoughts I could have, I chose to imagine these were _his_ arms, that I was with Scorpius. I felt warm, and most importantly loved. I'm not sure if this was because Lysander was always there for me, or because of all the memories Scorpius and I had?

Memories; they kept you alive, and yet it kills. The pain from a painful memory is almost unbearable, but the sweetness of a memorable one is incomparable. They made you cry, laugh, and think again. They prevented you from doing the same mistakes twice, but sometimes they are the ones that made you repeat a mistake. It was the latter that kept me from leaving.

The possibilities were just too tempting to ignore, yet every time I strive- I fall. He will then help me get back up, but it wasn't long before I fall back down. We've been through too much. It was proof that we could make it, and that I shouldn't give up. But how can I go on with this?

I was getting tired- tired of living in uncertainty. Life wasn't meant to be like this. The thought of him -and us- occupied most of my days, and it usually ended no where. I just thought about the same things over and over again, but I never figured out whether to leave or stay.

Each time we met, and I was finally ready to end this, he spoke. His voice… it never failed to make me fall for him all over again. It was mysterious, cunning, soothing, loving, and very, very attractive. It was his voice I remembered before I went to sleep, his voice I found ringing in my head in times of danger, his voice I heard in my dreams.

He alone could make my heart felt like it was about to burst. He alone could make me smile by just standing there. He alone had the power to mess up my mind.

Occasionally I think to myself, could it be that this was all just a bet between him and his friends? Could it be that he actually wanted something else out of this relationship? Could it be that he didn't love me at all? But I trust myself, and I was the one who told myself he loves me. What he did wasn't something that can be faked. It was real.

We might not be the perfect couple to other people's eyes, but it was how imperfect our relationship was that made it perfect for me. We couldn't be together all the time, because we get judged. Everyone kept on trying to tell us to go the other way, because we were against all the odds. It became an extremely difficult task every time I need to introduce him to someone. We had our moments-good _and_ bad. If I go back to my first year at Hogwarts, I would never in my darkest corner of my mind thought that I'd end up being with Scorpius Malfoy. I would never, in my most twisted fantasies guessed I'd ended up here.

What is it about him that attracted me? I couldn't seem to find the answer. People said that you know it's real when you love someone but you don't know why. I loved him for himself, and maybe that's just how it's supposed to be.

Is it the same for him, though?

"It's okay." I finally answered, while Lysander wiped my tears.

He's right. I need to think about this., but I did- and it ended no where.

* * *

**thanks for reading! :D**


	18. You Got Everything Wrong

**Prompt for Saturday February 5th:**

**tangled**

**Lysander's POV

* * *

**

"You're extremely lucky." I voice, seemingly pained, said to me from across the hallway.

"Me?" I turned around and found Scorpius Malfoy leaning against one of the walls, almost hidden in the darkness. "Hang on, you weren't spying on me, were you?"

"Me? Spying on you?" Scorpius' eyes widened. "Maybe."

"Bloody hell."

"Watch your words, Scamander." He smiled slyly. "Stupid last name, by the way."

"Don't you dare." My wand was at the ready.

"Look, that's not my point. I need you-"

"You need me?" I smirked.

"I mean, I need you to help me." There was a moment of silence. "with Lily."

I hesitated. Why would I help him with Lily? He was already winning, and yet he still wanted my help. What have I got?

"Don't pretend like you know nothing of this. Lily's falling for you oh so easily but I love her and I want her back, I really do." Scorpius' voice was bitter.

I was about to swallow the words in the tip of my tongue when I couldn't help it anymore.

"You said I was extremely lucky." I gritted my teeth. "It's the other way around, Malfoy."

"I don't think so." Scorpius narrowed his eyes.

"Every time she came to me, she was seeking protection from you-but yet she still managed to run back to you after." I couldn't believe I was nearly in tears. "Every time she hugged me, she was finding the strength to come back- to you." I continued. "Every time I looked at her the way you do, she looked at me like I was you." I didn't want to get tangled in this mess. It's enough already to have to comfort Lily, and now Scorpius too? No, not Scorpius, never.

"But whenever she's not with me, she's with you." Scorpius said.

"I guess she's just as confused as we are now." I replied.

"But I need her, Lysander. Without her, I am nothing. Whereas without her, you're still a bunch of other different things." He confessed, and he was wrong.

"That's it, you got everything wrong, Malfoy. I need some sleep. Go back to where you come from and let's pretend this conversation never happened."

If I help him, will he make Lily happy?

* * *

**thanks for reading! and forgive me for the short chapter X(**


	19. I Couldn't Help But Wonder

**Prompt for Monday 24th January:**

**she was the one that got away.**

**-overdue D;**

**

* * *

**

She was the one that got away. Out of all the other girls I dated, _she _was the one that had to go away.

I don't get it. I love her, and isn't that enough? I showed it, haven't I? She knew how much I love her, doesn't she?

Bloody Salazar! She doesn't! But Scamander said she loved me. He must be lying- he just wanted me to feel proud and leave them alone. That's it! It's a trick of his.

Saying how Lily loved _me_ will make me do stupid things and I'll make a fool of myself. That Scamander. He could get Lily into believing every word he said, but why is it that he's not with Lily by now? It doesn't make sense. If I were him, I would take advantage of every chance I get. Would I, though? I wouldn't want her to make the wrong choice, I wouldn't want her to get hurt.

"You're lost in your thoughts." Marcia-the least person I would want to suddenly appear out of nowhere- suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Uhh yeah." I simply said.

"Why?" She demanded an answer.

"Been doing some thinking lately." I replied.

"Some thinking?" She asked me back.

"Yes. Now bugger off."

"You can talk about it with me, if you want." I increased the size of each step, but she still caught up.

"No thank you." At least I wasted a few seconds on saying thank you. Marcia grabbed my arm and forced me to look her in the eyes,

"I couldn't help but wonder," She narrowed her eyes. "But do you still think about me?" She positioned herself so that I couldn't continue walking. "Sometimes?" She added.

"I think about you as often as I think about what in the world my dad's doing." Marcia smiled, and I quickly tried to think of something. "…which is not that often." I guessed my words must've pierced her deep down, but she didn't show it, and I didn't care.

"She's rather lucky." Marcia mumbled.

"Rather lucky? She bloody is." I made it clear. "I mean, no offense, but I never cared for anyone as much as I cared for her."

"It's okay. I get it." Marcia nodded. "Of course. Everyone resist the better things."

"Whatever, Marcia." I don't think my heart is big enough for two, besides I care about Lily as much as I can care for anyone, so as big as my heart gets, Marcia just won't fit.

* * *

**thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
